


The Late Night Walk (A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic)

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: It's late at night in Twilight Town.Isa has kept his feelings for Lea hidden for a while now.While taking a stroll in Twilight Town, Isa tells Lea about something that Lea will never forget.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Late Night Walk (A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here.  
I'm trying to get back into writing stories n such so I did a LeaIsa fanfic to start off my writing hobby again.

It was a cold evening in Twilight Town.  
The moon was out, shining in the night sky.  
The stars were also twinkling in the clear night sky.  
  
Isa was still up, reading a book in his bed.  
He was wearing his pajamas, which had a crescent moon pattern on his pants and buttoned up pajama shirt.  
He kept reading his book until he heard footsteps come up towards his bedroom window.  
  
Lea then appeared, and walked inside Isa’s bedroom.  
“Hello, Isa.” Lea said, smiling at the blue-haired boy.  
“Hey.” Isa responded, blushing.  
“You wanna go on a little stroll around town?” Lea asked, smirking.  
“But it’s late..” Isa responded, “I should really sleep.”  
“Aw come on..”  
  
Isa then sighed, put his book down, and got up from his bed.  
“Well, alright..” He said, blushing.  
He grabbed his clothes from his drawer and went into the bathroom to change.  
Lea sat on Isa’s bed and waited.  
  
After a moment, Isa came out of the bathroom, wearing a blue jacket, black pants, and his blue and white shoes.  
He had a scarf around his neck, since it was a bit chilly outside.  
“Ready, are we?” Lea asked, getting up.  
“Yes, Lea..” Isa responded, smiling.  
  
Lea then started climbing outside the window and climbed his way down to the sidewalk.  
Isa followed, but accidentally missed a step and fell.  
Lea ran over and caught him in his arms.  
“You good?” Lea asked, blushing and giggling.  
“Yeah, I’m fine..” Isa smiled.  
  
Lea then put Isa down on his feet and started walking beside him.  
Isa giggled and walked as well.  
Lea started to shiver, but Isa noticed, and wrapped his jacket around the redhead’s shoulders to keep him warm.  
Lea blushed and smiled, appreciating Isa’s kind gesture.  
  
“Hey, Lea?” Isa said, looking at him.  
“Yes?” He responded, smiling.  
Isa blushed, and smiled.  
He wanted to tell Lea how he felt about him.  
“You know, I…..”  
Lea raised an eyebrow, wondering what Isa had to say.  
  
Isa looked away for a minute, but looked back at Lea.  
“I… I like you. A lot. And not as a best friend, but more than that.”  
Lea blushed, and looked away for a second, but then looked back at Isa.  
“Isa… I… I don’t know what to say..”  
  
Isa smiled, and held Lea’s hand.  
Lea kept blushing, but squeezed Isa’s hand gently, smiling.  
“I never knew you felt that way about me, Isa. I’m surprised.” Lea said, giggling.  
“Yeah…” Isa giggled as well.  
  
After their evening stroll, they went back to Isa’s place.  
Isa grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change.  
After he got changed into his pajamas, he came out of the bathroom and saw Lea sitting on his bed, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
“I was gonna confess first, but eh, here.”  
  
Lea then gave Isa the bouquet of flowers, blushing and smiling.  
“Awww, Lea…” Isa said, grabbing the bouquet of flowers from Lea, “I love this and…”  
“Huh?” Lea said, looking at Isa.  
“…I love you.” Isa said, looking at Lea.  
  
Lea’s eyes widened.  
“Isa… I…”  
“Hm?”  
“….I love you too..”  
  
Isa smiled, and kissed Lea’s cheek.  
Lea hugged and picked Isa up, smiling.  
Isa giggled and smiled as well.  
  
After Lea put Isa down, he went over to the window.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you later… hun.”  
“Wait.” Isa said, grabbing Lea’s hand.  
“Hm?” Lea looked at Isa, blushing.  
  
Isa then leaned in and kissed him.  
Lea’s eyes widened, but he returned the kiss.  
Isa then pulled away and smiled.  
  
“Heh, didn’t expect that..” Lea said, giggling, “Alright, I gotta go.”  
“Don’t you want to stay for the night?” Isa asked, blushing.  
“Well, I guess I can.” Lea responded, smiling.  
  
Isa then managed to lay down on his bed.  
He then looked at Lea, who was walking towards the bed.  
Lea laid next to Isa and smiled.  
  
A moment later, Isa fell asleep, holding Lea close.  
Lea was asleep as well, cuddling the blued-haired boy.  
They both slept throughout the chilly, quiet night, keeping each other safe and warm in each other’s arms.


End file.
